Kingdom Hearts: Shinovi Versus
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Kairi has shown promise as a Keyblade wielder, however Yen Sid feels that he can't draw out her potential, so he arranges for her to become a student at Hanzō Academy, hoping that will draw it out. Rating may change later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Senran Kagura.

**Kingdom Hearts: Shinovi Versus**

**Chapter I: The New Task**

Kairi lay on her bed in the room Master Yen Sid had given her. She had been training with the aged master for nearly six months, and she had become a much more competent fighter. Since she never took part in any the duels her friends on DestinyIsland often had, and Master Yen Sid specialized in magic, she had focused more on learning magic than swordplay.

She held up her hand and made a grasp as her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace materialized in her hand. She had spent a week of practicing with Sora's old wooden sword, before she learned how to summon her keyblade at will. She turned to look at said sword, propped against a bookshelf next to her bed, and smiled as she thought of her spiky haired friend.

Sora had given it to her before leaving to train for his retake of the Mark of Mastery Exam. She hadn't heard from the spiky haired keyblade wielder since, but she wasn't worried, she knew that he'd be okay. There was a knock at her door, and she sat up as she replied, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Goofy, "Gawsh, sorry to bother you Kairi," he said in an apologetic tone. "It's okay," Kairi assured him, "I wasn't doing much, so what brings you here?"

"Well Master Yen Sid, asked me to tell you to come to his office as soon as you can," Goofy informed her, "It sounded pretty important."

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute," Kairi replied and Goofy left as she got out of bed; she changed out of her pajamas, and into her new outfit. She had gone through several growth spurts in the six months she'd been living here, particularly in the chest area, so Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (after fighting over the color half an hour) made her a new outfit.

Her new outfit was a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape and completed with a storage pack on her right hip, hanging from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots.

Once she was dressed, she left her room and walked up the magical staircase to Yen Sid's office. She reached his office and before she could even knock, the door opened letting her in.

"Good morning Kairi," said Master Yen Sid, as Kairi walked into the room, the door closing behind her, "I have an assignment for you." Kairi sat down, as Yen Sid pulled out what looked like a scroll and put it on the desk.

"As it has already been explained to you," Yen Sid said, "the χ-blade will be forged with the clash of seven fragments of light and thirteen fragments of darkness. The Princesses of Heart are naturally the prime candidates for the seven lights, and the χ-blade will be most definitely forged if they are forced to face the organization."

Kairi nodded in understanding. As a Princess of Heart, she had already been targeted by Maleficent in an attempt to open the Door to Darkness. "As the only Princess of Heart, who also is a Keyblade wielder," Yen Sid continued, "I decided to train you in preparation for the upcoming war against Xehanort."

"You have proven to be very competent at spells," Yen Sid began, "The best perhaps since Master Aqua, however, Xehanort's magic is still far stronger than yours I'm afraid, and I feel that your path is not the one of the mystic."

"Unfortunately, I had given up my power as a Keyblade wielder a long time ago," he sighed, "And even when I was a master, I was never much of a swordsman." He then picked up the scroll on his desk and handed it to Kairi, "This scroll is an acceptance letter to Hanzō Academy," he said, as she took it, "I spoke with a friend of mine from another world, and he has arranged for you to continue your training at the academy."

"You will be training there for the next year," Yen Sid continued, "to find the form that belongs to you." Kairi looked at the scroll for a minute, "Are you sure about this Master?" she asked in uncertainty, close combat wasn't really her strong suit, that's why she focused on her spell weaving, to make up for her lack of skill in swordplay.

"Your magic is superb," Yen Sid said as if he was reading her mind, "but it's not your path." Kairi sat there for a moment holding the scroll, "Alright," she said finally, "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Yen Sid said smiling, "Get some rest tonight, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Kairi stood up and bowed to the aged master, before leaving his office to pack her bags. As she was packing, she picked up Sora's sword, and after a moment's thought, decided to put it in her suitcase as well.

After that she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "Hanzō Academy," she said as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, "I wonder…what kind of…school…it is…" and with that she drifted off to sleep.

_****Next Chapter: The New Student****_

****And that's a rap! I'll see you guys' and gals' next chapter, peace!****


End file.
